


Bright Blue

by ManaMachina



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything Hurts, F/M, Hurt, James/Liara, T'Sega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaMachina/pseuds/ManaMachina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Earth, the final push.  The battle to end all battles. All Vega has to do is stay alive, and he and Liara can be together forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Blue

Bullets slamming against stones and concrete dust gritting under foot, scuttle debris away from heavy boots. Vega slammed against the wall and took cover as he reloaded his assault rifle and shotgun.  He took this moment to call the other squad.  “Hey, L2.  Any sign of the Doc’s squad?”

He was trying not to worry.  Liara was with a group of her father’s commandos, since Shepard didn’t need another biotic in the main assault.  But it was nerve-racking.  He wanted to see her. Wanted to know she was safe. They’d had so little time since Thessia.  And most of it, she’d seemed so… off.

“Yeah, hold on, Vega. I think Tali and Wrex saw them,” Kaidan answered.

“Thanks, man,” James switched frequencies.  “Yo, Sparks? You and the Big Boss got eyes on Liara’s huntresses yet?”

“Grunt here.  Looks like they may have been in the structure up ahead.  But that building is hot with banshees.”

“Dammit,” Vega growled. 

“We’re hitting it next,” Wrex interjected. “Want to join in, Vega? You’re practically a Krogan anyway.”

“What does that make me?” Tali asked over the comms.

“A female Krogan in a pretty hat. Now come on!”

Vega and his small squad didn’t take long to circle back and link up with Tali and the Krogan. The Quarian had been cut off from Shepard’s squad earlier in the fight, and was sticking close to the Krogans as a much-needed tech expert. 

“What’s the zone look like,” Vega said, sliding next to the Quarian.  She showed him a map.  “Damn. That’s a lot of banshees.  Where the hell are they all coming from?”

“I don’t know. But the thing that is worrying me is that this was the building the Asari commandos were bunking down in.  We haven’t see any drops, just banshees and…Oh. Oh Keelah!”

“What is it, Sparks?” Vega asked.

“This energy source here.  In the basement.  It looks the same as the Dragon Teeth spikes.  I don’t think the banshees are being dropped. I think the Asari are being… ”

“Converted. Dios!” Vega struggled to get up and Wrex and Grunt held him down. “Let me go! Let me go you bastards! Liara’s in there. Liara’s…”

And then the building shattered.  A gigantic explosion and implosion.  Vega’s vision was doubled and tripled thanks to  the tears burning in his eyes.  Relief soon flooded them as, walking out of the flames like her own Goddess, Liara was stumbling forward, surrounded by her strong barriers. 

Wrex and Grunt let Vega go.  He charged over to her and, as she saw him, the barrier dropped.  With it, so did Liara, though James caught her before her knees could touch the dirt.  She was dead weight, but he lifted her against his chest.

“Hey. Hey mi amor. Bet you have a story to tell, huh?” he said, rubbing at the soot smudging one of her crests. 

“Jaime?” she whispered softly, looking up at him as if unseeing.

“Yeah, yeah I’m here,” he took her over to a sheltered position.  “I’m here, Blue.”

“Basement.  Conversion. Too late… to realize what was happening to them.  To us. Had to destroy it.”

“And you did,” James answered. Wrex and Grunt were whispering behind them.  Tali was crying.  Why was Tali crying? “You did it, Doc. Come on.  Tell me where it hurts.  Nice dose of medigel and we’ll go kick some more Reaper ass, okay?”

“Jaime… ” she whispered, looking up at him, her eyes turning black.  “Don’t… promise me… don’t let me… ”

“Vega…” Tali sobbed.

James gave a strangled sound and, holding her in one arm took off Liara’s glove with the other hand.  Her arm was covered with implants.  Her veins were pulsing. Even as he watched, the conversion was advancing.

“Too late,” Wrex grunted behind them. 

“No. No, no no no, mi bella.  Mi amor.  Por favor.  Don’t… please don’t,” Vega growled, clinging to her.

Liara reached up and touched his face.  “I don’t want… please. While I’m still me.  While I’m still Asari.  Please, Jaime, my love.”

James was rocking back and forth, rocking her back and forth.  He remembered a time when she’s been injured, and he sang her the lullaby his mother and abuela used to sing.  She said she’d sing it to their girls one day.  She promised him little blue girls for him to be protective over.

His voice shaky with unshod tears.  His other hand felt for the trigger of his pistol.  “Ti amo, Liara. I love you so fucking much!”

The sound of the weapon firing through her heart was drowned out by the sound of Vega’s scream of anguish. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble originally written by me in my RP blog as a prompt for something sad. People regretted challenging me to "write something sad".


End file.
